second chance
by emach14
Summary: sara has been abducted! who could have done this? the team finds out and great shock coming up too... GSR included... LAST CHAPTER POSTED! and a damn good ending too... enjoy",)
1. chapter 1 the abduction

Title: second chance

Author: emach

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI so pls we dont have to take long process in court... im just a simple kid with dreams, yah know...

Pairings: G/S

Ratings:G(its open to all!)

Spoilers: actually, assume it happened at the end of season 3 so review episodes from the said season.....

SECOND CHANCE

I – THE ABDUCTION

It was nearly midnight when the door to apartment room no. 314 opened. A brunette woman holding a kit stepped inside. Her untidy hair and the shadows on her face showed how busy her day was. She looked about for a moment and then dropped her kit beside the armchair, undressed her jacket and laid it on her couch. "_What a night._' She approached the answering machine, tapped it once and headed to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. When she was pouring cream onto her coffee, she suddenly stopped, and her weary face enlightened as she heard her supervisor's, or shall we say, her very 'special' friend's voice.

"Hey, Sara. It's me, Grissom. I just called to see how you're doing. And I see that you haven't arrived at home yet."

Sara continued on making her coffee and walked into the living room. She stopped when she was beside the window, which was opened.

"Listen, sorry if I had to put too much pressure on you. But you have to come here early tomorrow, okay? Brass called us in. maybe a new case or something… I know I have dismissed you so late. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

Sara smiled at his concern.

"But I also wanna thank you for you help. God, I could never have thought of an idea if you weren't there! I'm glad you've stayed…"

Sara couldn't help but smile at this comment. It's like he's telling her that because of her, he was able to think. '_Thanks_,' she thought, '_I never even heard you say that._'

"…I need you here tomorrow okay? Just have enough sleep. Relax. Take care of yourself always. If you need me, call me. Okay? Bye."

After that, she couldn't get him off of her mind. Grissom has a very special part in her life, most especially, in her heart. She looked down by the window and gazed on the glowing lights below. She stayed there, letting the cold breeze pass through her. She closed her eyes and thought of the one man whom she had known for so long and dreamed to have. It started somewhat three to four years ago and their relationship was kind of a teacher-student one. But as time plays it, they met again after a year and this time, they're not teacher-student anymore, they are now equals. They're also close friends now and to add a little twist, they're colleagues. She can't really explain what she feels for her supervisor. She hated to think about it. Falling for her boss. But she didn't imagine it happening to her. '_Guess fate's just playful enough._'

Maybe it's because she was deep in her thoughts with Grissom or the fascinating lights of Las Vegas, or maybe because of the drowsiness seeping through her that she didn't notice big hands coming over her mouth, and held her tight, making her shut up. She tried to fight and struggled with him but moments later, she was drained of strength and weakened. She had to give herself to this man.

'_No! Please help! Don't! Someone help me!_' The words ran only through her mind. No one can hear her now. Suddenly everything faded to black.

**TBC**

**pls R&R!!!!**


	2. chapter 2 investigation

**Thoughts:** well, this is the 2nd chapter of muh first fanfic.... more suspense coming.....

**Disclaimer: **still dont own CSI.... a big hectic sched for me, perhaps if i own them...

SECOND CHANCE

II – INVESTIGATION

Three hours later, police cars surrounded Faber Apartment. The blinking lights didn't fade away. It was always like this. Lights never go out in Vegas. The air was still chilly but this time, heavier and damp. It was an eerie feeling. This usually happens, especially when there is a crime committed.

An elevator was going up the building. The light from no. 2 moved to no. 3. A few seconds later, the door opened and a man stepped out of it. He carried a kit and wears a jacket that has a big, white 'FORENSICS' label on the back. The lines on his face, the weary eyes and his graying curly hair indicated his age and experience for the job. Lack of sleep was reflected in his blue eyes but he chose to move with this case even though his body was heavy to continue. He headed straight toward the door to apartment room no. 314, which was now open.

Inside, cops roamed the scene. But he was looking for someone else. Someone they call Brass. Jim Brass is a homicide detective that has been with the team for years. He found him behind the window, and walked faster toward him.

As Brass spotted him, he sighed with relief. "Grissom. Thank God, you're here."

Grissom stopped as he faced the detective, looking worried. "What happened?"

"Sara's missing. Just last night. Leaving this mess behind."

He pointed to the shattered fragments of the cup on the floor. Grissom looked around the place. Everything just seemed to be in order. '_There has been no force entry or argumentation… Except maybe for this broken cup here. But I bet Sara knows who her abductor is._'

He turned to Brass. "But why?"

"I don't know. Looks like it's your job to find out."

Grissom nodded and turned away from Brass. He now begins to examine the place, observing the first scene with the broken cup. He bent down and took pictures of it.

Meanwhile, Brass turned to the cops. "Okay now, people. Since this place is cleared, let's depart this place, take your positions outside and leave this to the CSI's to investigate.

The cops left leaving Grissom behind. Then Brass came up to him. "So this is all yours. Keep me posted."

"Okay."

Then Brass left the room, without touching the door, leaving it open.

After taking pictures, he picked it up piece by piece, wearing his latex gloves so as not to contaminate evidence, and put it inside an evidence bag. He paused for a while and looked to the window above him. '_This was behind the window._' He imagined Sara standing there, looking outside and someone grabbed her from behind, shocked her, making her drop the cup of coffee.

As he picked up the last piece, he held it up and noticed blood on the edge. He resumed back to thinking that while she struggled, she was backed away and fell to the floor, her arm bruised by the fragment. He flinched at the thought. He didn't like it Sara being hurt and, yes, he's seen her at times but he didn't want anyone to know that when Sara feels pain, it's like he feels the same. '_God, what happened to Sara? I wish I was there._' He sighed. '_But I know, you know him well. And when the time comes we face each other, I'd give him the best of it,_' he swore to himself.

No one can possible tell what emotion really is reflected in his eyes. You will think it's worry. But what kind of worry? Worry for losing one of your best assets in your career? Or worry for a "special friend"? Maybe both. But which weighs more? Only he can tell, but he will not let anyone know. Not if he wants to lose his career, which he built and kept for all of his life, and most especially, this girl, who was almost everything to him.

His thoughts were disrupted at the coming of his crew, Warrick and Nick, to help him out over the scene.

"Hey," Nick greeted.

"Wouldn't have you waited?" Warrick asked as he saw Grissom packing up his first set of evidence.

"Guys, we need to process fast. So there's no time to delay. And besides…" He pointed to his watch. "…you're late." He suddenly looked irritated. "Will you get started?"

Nick and Warrick looked at each other and got to work. Nick took pictures in the living room and Warrick examined the entrance to the scene. A few minutes later, he called out, "I've got a print!"

Both Grissom and Nick looked up. Grissom nodded. It was a print from the doorknob. Grissom paused for a while.

"Uuhhh… Warrick," Grissom started. "I needed you to do something else for me. Go and find the manager or supervisor and ask to whom this hanky belongs to."

He held out a white hanky with the initials 'RN' on it. He handed it over to Warrick while Warrick pass the print to Grissom. He left after that and Grissom and Nick got back to work.

For almost an hour, they've checked the scene until it was cleared. Still there was not much evidence collected. Finally, Grissom stood and packed up.

"Nicky, I want you to stay here. We've finished the whole scene. I want you to do the perimeter. If you found something, call me. I'm going back to the lab to process the collected evidence that might give us leads."

Nick nodded and stayed where he was, still examining the scene, double-checking. As Grissom headed for the door, he bumped into Warrick.

"Hey!" Warrick blurted out in surprise.

"Have you got anything?"

"Listen. The hanky belonged to a service attendant. Rod Nelson. He didn't notice that he dropped that while cleaning Sara's room. The door was open, thinking that nobody's home so went on checking. But as he saw the broken cup, he realized something's wrong and told it to Mr. Petersen, the manager. He told me that he was the one who told the boss everything and called us in. Petersen seconds the motion making Nelson not a suspect."

Grissom paused as Warrick finished his news. Then he faced him. "I need you to do another thing for me. Ask for a list of visitors that came here and logged in between 9-12, okay?"

Warrick nodded and after seeing the acquiescent, Grissom hurriedly got to the elevator and immediately left. While on the elevator, he just waited there. '_Whoever did this to you, Sara, I'll make him pay. Wherever you are, I will find you fast._'

He got into his Tahoe and drove. After about ten minutes, his phone rang.

"Grissom," he greeted into the phone.

"I've got one for you." It was nick on the other line. I've searched the perimeter and found a shoeprint just at the back of the building. Looks like the guy who abducted Sara might have carried her and didn't got through the front door."

"A matter of escaping." He lifted an eyebrow. '_Looks like he's strong, having to carry Sara all by himself through the back door only by using ladder. He must have been fit._'

"Yeah… And Griss? It's size 13."

TBC

>>>please R&R!!! thanx for all the recent reviews... ive given you back to back as a sign of thanx!(",)


	3. chapter 3 a match

**Thoughts:** a big "WHAT?!" is all i can say for this chapter.... thanx for all the reviews...(",)

SECOND CHANCE

III – A MATCH

Warrick want back to the scene and found no one but Nick, who was packing up evidence. He looked around.

"Where's Grissom?" he asked.

"Left an hour ago. He had the print and the blood processed."

"Damn."

"What have you got?"

"Visitors." He held up pieces of paper in his hand for Nick to see.

"Listen, you might want to go ahead and meet him at the lab. I'll stay. Got more work to do."

"I will. Thanks." Then he left without another word.

Greg, the DNA analyst, is looking through a microscope and is humming a tune that would divert his mind onto something else. Then Grissom walked quietly into his lab, but still he didn't look up, unaware that he's there.

"Oh, you're such a beauty! I can marry you now!" Greg stated to the specimen being magnified.

"It is?" Grissom butted in, with one eyebrow raised.

Greg suddenly looked up, startled, that his boss caught him doing somehtings. Grissom cocked an eyebrow.

"uh… Uh…" Greg started. "… about the blood on the cup… No luck, boss. The blood matched to Sara." He clicked the mouse and Sara's face appeared into the screen with the matching DNA results below her profile. Grissom stared at the computer screen, thinking he's looking into the real Sara now.

"I'm sorry." Greg suddenly spoke, seeing the reaction on his face, letting him distracted from his thoughts.

Grissom nodded quietly and left. '_My intuition was right. It was Sara's. So there's been struggle. Sara, what could have happened to you?_' he thought to himself with worry reflecting in his eyes. He headed straight to the prints lab. He knocked on the door and entered.

"Hey, Mandy. Have you got any leads?"

"I'm working on it."

Grissom leaned beside her and both looked into the demo.

"There was some difficulty here, Grissom. The print you found was smudged."

"Can you not fix that?"

"Sure I can. I will just make the elongated lines back to where they belong before. And this one… This one, too…." Mandy had made the smudged area clear and indicated to Grissom on the demo while she spoke. Finally…

"There! We've got our print! Now to match it to whom it belongs." She clicked the mouse and a database query popped up, automatically looking for a match.

After minutes of waiting, an alert box saying, 'NO MATCH FOUND' appeared on the screen.

"That's impossible!" Mandy blurted out. "This means the suspect's never had any criminal record. Hah!"

"Look into AFIS," Grissom ordered.

Mandy did as she was told and database query started to work again. Again, disappointment welcomed them as the same alert box appeared.

"Check into our database."

"Grissom!" Somebody called him. The supervisor turned. It was Warrick he stood up and talked to Warrick outside. But as he was about to go outside, he turned back to Mandy, "Continue."

"Listen," Warrick started as Grissom's attention was now his, "I've got you something."

He gave him the pieces of paper he held in his hands.

"Those are visitors in Faber Apartment between 8:40 to 12 midnight. Right there, the highlighted one, he logged in but never logged out."

When Grissom finally saw it, his eyes widened.

"Grissom!" Mandy called from inside. "I've got it!"

Grissom came back inside with Warrick. They both looked at each other. The to names in the log-in papers and on the computer screen match. They knew now who their suspect was. right there on the screen, stating 'MATCH FOUND'. Grissom's eye narrowed. '_I should have known._' The EMT that has been dating Sara for a while. Hank Peddigrew.

...R&R....please...thanx....


	4. chapter 4 obsession

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry i kept you waiting... there are loads of school work and our past intramurals... so sorry really... This chapter will be followed by another shortly... im trying to finish them all... for now, all I can tell you is enjoy... and try to keep reviewing...

By the way, thanks to all who reviewed this story... You have been my inspiration...

SECOND CAHNCE

IV – OBSESSION

Later that night, Grissom, Catherine, Brass and an officer stood outside a plain house, facing a crème-colored door. Brass knocked on it three times. Nobody answered. He knocked again.

"Looks like nobody's home." Grissom stated.

"Then there's no other choice but to bust in." Brass suggested. He nodded to the officer. They took off their guns and at the signal, Brass kicked the door and the officer entered first followed by Brass, checking if there's really no one inside.

"Clear." He shouted after seeing no one.

At the confirmation, the two CSIs stepped inside and looked about for a moment. Lights in the living room are turned on, but aside from that, nothing else showed life in the house.

"We were right. Hank's not home." Cath inclined.

"Cath," Grissom turned to Catherine, "sorry to put you up to this but Warrick and Nick are on a new murder case. You're all I've got."

"It's okay, Gil. Anything for Sara."

Grissom smiled and nodded. They continued with their investigation. They headed for the living room. Catherine straightened toward the couch while Grissom examined aroud.

"hhey, what's this?" Cath called out as she picked up a booklet lying on the center table. Grissom approached and took a closer look.

"A diary?" he suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought diaries were just for girls," Cath commented.

They both shrugged. She bagged it anyway.

"Hey!" Brass interrupted. "Look what I've found. Bedroom."

They both stood up and followed Brass into Hank's bedroom. It was neat inside, well-organized, even in more order than in Grissom's home, but not an ideal place for a hide-out. '_Okay. What have you got to hide, jerk?_' Grissom's thoughts playing inside him. Brass pointed to an opened book on top of the desk.

"I had these goosebumps when I saw that," Brass stated.

They both walked to have a look. Grissom was shocked. Catherine stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. The book was actually a scrapbook. Every page had pictures of Sara with matching words like, 'I'm gonna own you one day.' and 'You are mine.' Grissom felt exasperation inside, he was speechless. Cath turned to him, "Talk about obsession."

Cath turned away and Grissom was left to see it. '_What happened to this man! I couldn't imagine Sara being with that freak!_' He tore away his eyes off the scrapbook and looked at the bed beside the table. "Jim," he called, "take a look at this."

He approached the bed and picked up an unusual object. Brass was beside him. It turned out to be keys. He turned to Brass. "Room no. 314. Thus was the key to Sara's room! He had a duplicate of it and sneaked in." He bagged it, Brass shook his head.

"Hey Grissom! Check this out!" Cath called out from behind.

Grissom came up to her. She pointed to an open closet. This closet was full of Sara. Sara's portrait, pictures, forensic jacket and other things that belongs to Sara or that has Sara in it.

Cath turned to him, shocked and anger building up in her voice, "I think this guy's needs to have psychological help!"

Grissom can't help it but was speechless and just stood there in disbelief.

**reviews pls...**


	5. chapter 5 help me!

SECOND CHANCE

V – HELP ME!

At a darkened room, only echoes of dripping water can be heard throughout the place. Then creaking and moaning sounds broke the silence. Not the sounds of rats roaming the place but it came from a woman trying to get free from the ropes that bind her to a chair.

"Uff…"

Her hands and feet were tied to the chair. Her mouth was gagged and her eyes were blindfolded to prevent her from shouting and seeing the surroundings around her. But feeling the temperature around her, she guessed she was in a slick, dark and damp room, maybe an abandoned warehouse because of the echoes. She suddenly stopped moving when she heard footsteps coming near her.

She felt it stop beside her and bent down. He touches Sara's face and she flinched, moving away.

"Sara." He muttered, closing his eyes.

'_Hey, I know this voice!_'

She tried to speak but was able only to mutter 'mmph' through her gagged mouth. He moved closer to her until he can feel her warmth. He stroked her cheek but once again, she faced the other side, not wanting to be touched by a stranger.

"Sara, I've waited for this moment. All those times that I went after you, you just stayed there. Focused on your job."

'_Damn! It's… it's Hank! Oh please, moveaway from me!_'

"Finally, I've had you solo. That's why I took you to this place so we can have our private moments together. I've told you this is where I'm gonna build my dream and share it with you."

He moved closer until his lips touched her cheeks and breathed out his warmth. "But you didn't notice me." She was letting out small sobs now, already frightened.

"You prioritized your career first. I was there all along and you didn't notice me! You built your world around sick people who studies the dead for the rest of their lives!"

She tried to move farther. But Hank held her in his hand and focused her to face him. She was crying now, tears running down her face.

"But someday, I will eliminate them for you, Sara. So I will have no competition. I will kill them one by one so your life will be back to normal, starting with that good-for-nothing boss, Grissom."

"Mmph!" '_No!_' she thought as she broke free from his grasp.

Suddenly, Hank held her tight at her arms, one with the deep wound that came from the broken piece of cup. She moaned at the pain, but he ignored it. as his right hand held her bloodied lower arm, his left suddenly pulled her hair and forced her to face him.

"I told you nothing will happen if you just follow me! Sara, I love you! Elaine's nothing for me! You weigh more than her in my heart. I'd do anything for you! I'd do anything for us to be together! I'd even kill you now, kill myself afterwards and be together in another world.

'_You're crazy!_'

"Or a better idea… I'd eliminate what's keeping you from me. Soon, I'll have you whole. Pretty soon enough!"

He backed away and stood up. "Starting from that crazy, filthy boss of yours. That Grissom." Then he left.

Sara was still there, crying louder than before. She was hysterical, furious and scared. She struggled with the ropes but couldn't set herself free.

'_No! Grissom… What will you do to him! You bastard!_'

in that darkened room she stayed. Her cries with the dripping water the echoes in the abandoned warehouse. She still hopes one day, fate would allow her, taste freedom and be able to look at Grissom's sober eyes that is so full of meaning. But, still, she couldn't do anything.

**reviews... it is the only way to encourage me... thanx!(",)**


	6. chapter 6 too personal

SECOND CHANCE

VI – TOO PERSONAL

A day had passed and still the tension was still in the lab, since one of its members is in the wrong hands and still, no leads.

Catherine walked the hallway going to the break room. When she passed by Grissom's office, she suddenly stopped and looked at him. She walked closer and stopped at the doorway. He was looking at pictures of Sara, hoping to see and get something out of it and might lead him to her. He didn't notice her there. He proceeded in studying his paperwork and the pictures at the scene.

"Hey," Cath finally greeted, walked inside the office, stopped at the front of his desk and faced him.

"Hey," he answered back quietly and he had barely looked up.

"Grissom," she started, "have you gone home since Sara's abduction?"

"Actually, no."

"Griss, I know, we all know that you are night shift in this job, but it seems that you still work on day shift and has been holding day and night. Grissom, it's been 3 days! You haven't even gone home yet. You cant think clearly! You even haven't slept or took a bath! You need to get out of this! Hey, you need rest!"

"Who are you to dictate for me what am I supposed to do! Whoa re you to slam them all in front of me!"

Cath was shocked. Grissom realized what had happened.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm just devastated and furious and scared, and… I'm just angry with myself."

"With what? With these?" She indicated the photos and the evidence on Sara's case. "Grissom, you cant get anything if you are off-the-track."

"Cath, did you know why I assigned Nick and Warrick on the other case rather that I should be the one being there?"

Cath just stared at him, not answering, hanging on the question.

"It's because I don't want to leave Sara's case. I've fought it with Cavallo. That even though we're that close to her, we know we can take this case. That's why I'm doing it professionally. But I'm having a hard time on it because I cant take it anymore."

Catn still stared at him, dumbfounded. "I don't know what you mean."

"Cath, if someone you love was involved in a case, you'll do anything to solve that, right?" he asked quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, that's what I'm into now…" He sighed. "… You all know me that I'm Grissom, the one who doesn't feel anything about a case. The man who's psychological incapacitated. The one who doesn't know people. But Cath, when it comes to Sara…" He met her gaze. "… I get very personal and too much emotional."

The room was filled with silence. After a few moments, Cath finally said, "Well, you won't get her back just by staring at her pictures." She smiled and left. Grissom looked at the way she went and after a few seconds, he went back to work.

Hours passed by and time was running out. Grissom was still in his office. Dusk was settling outside. He was turning pages and reading Hank's diary they found at his home. After reading a page, he turned it. but suddenly, he turned it back. He got a magnifying glass and looked seriously on a picture and excitement flooded through him. Then, he got up.


	7. chapter 7 at last

SECOND CHANCE

VII – AT LAST

Time was really fast and night already clouded Las Vegas. Blinking lights passed as a vehicle was quickly moving along the streets of Vegas.

"What's going on?" Cath blurted out as she looked at the determined look on Grissom's face as he drove his Tahoe along intersections and avenues.

"A while ago, you told me that I'm not gonna find Sara through her pictures, so I just read Hank's diary instead…"

Cath bowed and shook her head because it is not the one she's trying to tell him.

He continued, unaware of her reaction, "… I've found something."

"Well, that's not exactly what I'm intending you to do. I was expecting you will work in the field. But, anyway… what is it that you found?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

Cath just sighed. After a minute or so, Grissom parked his car in front of a small warehouse. There were several police cars everywhere. Brass, Nick and Warrick were already there.

"Wont miss the action," Nick greeted as they approached them.

"You finished with your cases?" Grissom questioned them.

"Done already." Warrick replied. "It wasn't really murder but suicide. The vic implanted the knife on the kitchen edge and let it stab him."

"Yeah, he did that for insurance that his elderly mom will get but we know about suicide incidents." Nick added. "Mom was furious because she was drowned in poverty and she doesn't want to live in the hospice care. She only wants her son."

"Sad story." Cath commented. She shared meaningful looks with Warrick. "But anyway, Grissom…" She broke the contact and turned to Grissom. "… you were saying?"

Grissom turned to Brass. "You already cleared the place?"

"Yup. We're waiting for your signal."

Grissom nodded. Then he turned to Catherine. " I called Brass when I read a part of Hank's diary which includes a picture of him with the warehouse as background. I almost missed it, but when I looked closer, I saw blood and smudged thumbprint on the photo. Thumbprint's Hank's, the blood's Sara's. He might have took Sara there and browsed through his diary and touched the picture, pointing this warehouse." He indicated the warehouse at his back. "We're lucky."

"Brilliant."

Grissom nodded again. He looked at his watch. "well guys, it's time." He signaled to Brass. Cops already moved and took their positions. Brass signaled, 'Three… two… one…'

Then they busted in the warehouse and quickly looked for some signs of life. The CSIs followed at their backs, holding their guns, getting ready. Then they got him.

They spotted Hank off-guarded near to Sara, tied to a chair, gagged and blindfolded. He was surprised and his instant reaction was that he grabbed Sara and held her hostage. The cops stopped.

"Hank Peddigrew, you're under arrest for the abduction of Sara Sidle." Brass was the first one to speak.

"If you get nearer, I'll kill her." He got a gun and held it near her temple. He can hear Sara's sobs.

"Hank," It was Grissom from the back, taking the floor from Brass, "I know what you feel… Please don't make things much worse. So you see, I'm dropping my gun…" He lowered himself and put the gun down to the floor next to him. Everybody was standing still and holding their breaths. The CSIs were at the back, still holding their guns, if something goes wrong.

"Hank, please. Sara's one of my best. You cant just ruin both your lives."

"You're the reason Sara's away from me." He pointed the gun to him. The other CSIs tightened their grip on their guns. "You're the one who took her away from me!"

"No Hank, listen." You're ruining yourself to Sara. If you act like this, how can she notice you? Hank, don't complicate things. Just put the gun down. Please."

Grissom held his hand out to him. Hank lowered his gun and a little later, he gave it to Grissom. As Grissom had the gun in his hands, he suddenly punches Hank in the face. Hank stumbles to the ground. Even Grissom was old, he wasn't that old because the blow was so hard that he made Hank's lips and nose bleed.

"That's for hurting Sara! And how ca she like you if you're a good-for-nothing loser! If you get near her again, I swear I'll be the one who'll kill you even if it puts me in jail!" He was breathing heavily as he let out his anger.

Before Hank could stand up, police were bearing down on him and handcuffing his hands behind his back.

The CSIs let out a little "Woohooh!" at the back. Cath sneered. Nick wore the biggest grin and Warrick couldn't just help it but smile.

Grissom looked at Hank as he was placed at his back and then turned to Sara. He removes her gag and lowered her blindfold to see him. then he hugged her tight.

"Grissom, I'm so sorry! I couldn't do anything!"

"It's okay, Sara." he whispered.

"Ouch."

He stopped and looked at the wound she got on her arm. It was bleeding and from the look of it, no one cared to clean it. He took out his hanky and tied it around her wound. Tears were running down her face. Grissom wiped it with his thumbs and hugged her again.

"IT's okay, Sara. I'm here."

A cop untied her bunds on her arms and at the moment she was free, she instantly hugged Grissom back tightly. She felt the smooth texture of his black polo and the other hand going through the curls in his hair.

"I was scared. He's going to kill you. I'm scared, Grissom. I'm scared of what he'll gonna do." She managed to say between her cries.

"it's okay now, honey. I'm here. It's okay." Grissom let out as his mouth touched her hair. He can feel the curves on Sara's back as he comforted her and the other hand feel the smoothness of her hair. He can feel her so small in his arms. He closed his eyes. "it's gonna be alright."

Sara was now speechless and just drowned in Grissom's arms, crying. She was dumped in his chest and there her tears fell but Grissom's clothing were there to catch it and wipe it out. They stayed there in that position, feeling safe in one another's arms. Sara still afraid, shaking and crying, and Grissom, still whispering words of assurance, comfort and certainty. But as far as Sara knows, as long as Grissom's there, she's now safe.

The CSis just looked at the scene and smiled at each other. Relieved for the first time. The three hugged each other for a moment for a job well done.

**>>> this will be the second to the last... reviews for the final moment of muh first fanfic... thanx guys **


	8. chapter 8 reconciliation

TITLE: second chance

AUTHOR: emach14

DISCLAIMER: i told you before i own nothing but a creative mind...

AITHOR'S NOTES: im sorry to keep you all waiting... you know our computer and has its own problems... ive got to finish this! ENJOY! r&r!

SECOND CHANCE

VIII – RECONCILIATION

Another night passed and everything was back to normal. Grissom's life, too, was back to normal. With everything in control, he has less to worry about.

He is there inside his office now, packing things up and readying himself to go home. It was just the end of his shift and he was granted three days off starting tomorrow. '_What a great time to relax…_'

He sat down and gathered paperwork, signing them up. He doesn't want anything to worry him while he's off. After signing them all, he picked it up and arranged them. He opened his front drawer and placed it at the bottom. Then he stopped to look at a picture frame resting on top of his paperwork. He slowly picked it up to look at it better. He smiled.

It was a picture of Sara, from the evidence on Hank's case. It was the best shot of Sara. He knew it was wrong to get a piece of evidence, but there were so many of them, nobody will know. He managed to get it only after the case was closed for the reason that one might check evidence on a case that is still pending.

Grissom stared at it for a minute then smiled thoughtfully. He put it back at the top of his files and closed his drawer. He got up, picked up his car keys and his brown jacket and left.

A few moments later, Grissom was now standing outside a room, knocking on the door with no. 377 on it. After a while, the door opened. It was Sara in her pink lingerie. She looked at him and smiled, letting him in.

"Hey," Grissom greeted, returning the smile.

"Hey," she answered back.

He stepped inside and looked about for a moment, "You moved in so fast. Everything's already in order."

"Not if Warrick, Nick and Greg are there to get through with it… they've done a good job. Want some coffee?"

"I think I'll gonna go for some tea."

"Alright."

Sara went into her kitchen and prepared their drinks. Grissom meanwhile sat on the couch.

"Do you feel comfortable in your new apartment?"

"If you have no one to sneak up on you, it's great," she joked. She went back to the living room, bringing their cups of tea, placed them at the table and sat there beside him.

"Thank you." Grissom said as he went for his cup and took a sip.

"I heard you've been granted a few days off." Sara opening a conversation. "It's something new."

"Well, yea. I don't want to leave work but few days of rest will be fine. Anyway, Cath will inform me."

"It's hard for them, though. The two of us missing."

"That's right. But she assured me that everything's under control and told me that we needed the rest."

After a few moments of silence and finishing their tea, Sara asked him, "Do you think everything's going back to normal?"

Grissom looked up from his cup. "It will be." Not convinced by the look at her face, he placed down his cup and instead, placed his hands in her shoulders. "Hey, it's gonna be fine. I assure you."

She nodded and stared into nothing. After a few minutes of silence, he called out, "Sara?"

She looked at him and met his gaze.

"You know when you were gone, I suddenly felt a void in my life. It was then and there that I realized you were 'that' important in my life. I thought it was nothing, and shook it off. But when you disappeared, I knew that I could not afford to lose you. Not only professionally! But also… personally… I'm telling you this because I realized my misgivings… I want to bring back what we've lost."

"You wanna start again? Griss, I don't know. You pushed yourself away from me and then suddenly you came here and just commanded me to open doors for you…"

"I'm not ordering you to do anything!"

"And you think it is easy to forget…" Tears were formed in her eyes and she fought to keep it back. "I forced myself to you only to be set aside… I… I…" The tears she tried to fight were flowing down now. "I've been hurt so much. By the people around me, by Hank, and… the least person I expected… you… You're the one friend I had and… it was… lost… What happened, Grissom!"

He wiped her tears with his thumbs and looked at her, straight into her brown eyes. She met his penetrating gaze.

"Sara, that's why I'm trying to get back to normal. I know it's not easy. Just give it a chance. We'll take it step-by-step."

She held her gaze but eventually looked away, tears flowing anew.

"Sara," he placed his palm on her cheek and made her face him. His other hand still on her bare shoulder. "I know I've hurt you so much… Dinner? Okay, we'll have dinner. Tomorrow, I'll fetch you and we'll eat together. And… we'll have it before shifts, we'll talk about things… about you and me. Then we'll go out sometimes. We'll explore Vegas. We'll bring your life back… Hank was right. I was the one who took your life away. I should be the one to bring it back. You'll get it back. But this time, with me."

Sara looked at him straight and then buried her face in his chest. Grissom hugger her back, tightly. She cried in his arms, his clothes to catch her tears. Even if it gets damp, Grissom doesn't care.

"I just don't want to be the 'victim' anymore," Sara managed to say behind all those tears. "You know I've fought for so long but in the end, I was always the one who gets hurt. You know that I'm a fighter… but I don't want anymore of this, Grissom! I'm tired of this!"

"It's alright. We'll manage to get everything back to normal."

After long minutes of hugging and comforting each other, Sara broke from his arms and looked at him. "Catherine informed me that you haven't had sleep while I was gone."

"I managed to get home and took a bath but, yes, I haven't had sleep for 4 days. That's why I'm taking days off."

"Common." She held his hands and stood up. "Follow me."

He got up too and Sara takes the lead to her bedroom. She opened the door, stepped inside and Grissom closed the door behind him. She took off his jacket and placed it to a chair beside her closet. She made him sit down on the soft mattress of her bed, and then she removed his shoes. While she removed his right ones, he removed the other. After she was finished, she hopped into the bed and lied down.

"Sleep here beside me."

He looked back at her, surprised. But he obeyed her and lied down. Her back was facing his chest. Then, Grissom locked his arms around Sara's body, his left hugging her, his right holding her waist. She held his hands.

"I just want to believe I'm not alone." Sara confessed later.

"You're not." Grissom answered her, his lips almost kissing her hair.

Then she faced him, their noses almost touching, looked at him straight into his eyes. "Stay… Say with me… Don't leave me."

He hugged her and whispered, "I wont."

Sara snuggled into his chest and hugged him. She could feel his breathing, the nervous beating of his heart and close to his warmth.

Grissom held her tightly, afraid of letting go. Like lost children in the dark, he was close to her, feeling her warmth and he could smell her hair. For once, without even thinking, he planted a kiss on her head and closed his eyes.

END

**please R&R... tell me what do you think...**


End file.
